LOVE, DAY AFTER TOMORROW
by phantomlady1412
Summary: Ella buscaba encontrar las respuestas… Él, huir de si mismo. Sus caminos se encontrarán en el lugar y hora menos pensado. Montynessa. Ferbnessa.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**

Léase estrictamente bajo el rated asignado…

**Phineas and Ferb ©Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh / Disney**

…

**LOVE, DAY AFTER TOMORROW**

**PRÓLOGO**

Hoy es como siempre y a la vez como el principio. Él susurró algo sin sentido, se acercó, rompiendo la inmensa distancia que la separaba a ella de la encarnación de su más profundo deseo… Su mente se desmoronaba poco a poco con cada roce que él tiernamente le dedicaba. Ya no existía distancia alguna entre ellos. Las impacientes manos de la joven fueron abriéndose paso por la camisa, de aquel que hacía tan solo instantes le pedía su comprensión y le repetía que la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Instintivamente apoyo el femenino rostro contra su pecho, podía sentir su corazón y cada latido… tan cerca, por fin tan cerca. Acarició con sus labios el varonil mentón de él pero aun así era renuente a mirarlo a los ojos directamente… perderse nuevamente en el azul de esos ojos… Tal vez no quería ver el reflejo del ser en que se había convertido.

El sólo hecho de pensarse en esa situación… otra vez la adrenalina junto a una alegoría desgarradora que plasmaba en ese cuadro siniestro: Lo que más busco en las últimas semanas y de lo que huía inconscientemente con el más ferviente deseo reprimido cual último rastro de alba que se refugia en el horizonte tras la caída de la inevitable oscuridad que trae la noche, una carrera absurda con resultado conocido. ¿Era posible tanta ironía? Esa mezcla sin igual al verse acorralada… Sabía perfectamente que esto no llegaría a buen puerto pues la misma suma de sus actos la llevaba directamente al abismo… Recordó entonces la trillada frase de su madre "Para cada acto hay una consecuencia" Y sí en efecto estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos y sí, esa esa frase ya no parecía tan trillada. De cierto modo, no se arrepentía del que era el juego más divertido en el que había dispuesto aventurarse.

Casi por lo bajo e insospechadamente dejó libre un sutil gemido ¿Cómo llegó su vida a ese punto? _¿Cómo los envolvió en su red de mentiras? _¿Mentiras? No lo pensó así… Pero ciertamente ella era el centro de todo… Maldecía el solo hecho de verse atrapada y que sus _**planes **_dieran ese giro inesperado.

Fue cuando los besos de su acompañante se hacían más ansiosos, sus caricias no vacilantes se perdían entre su blusa y el calor que emanaba ese otro cuerpo hacía cada vez más difícil la tarea de conectarse con sus propios pensamientos, mantener la coherencia de sus ideas.

Pidió un momento… una pausa… suspiró… exhaló al punto de hiperventilar reparó en aquello, sabía perfectamente que lo inevitable debía abrirse paso y con ello se refería a descubrir por fin las respuestas que tanto busco, tal vez simplemente se dejen encontrar entre profundo abismo de dudas. Sabía que no habría escapatoria, aunque pudiera no escaparía, aunque quisiera no evadiría pues ni la naturaleza conspiraría a su favor impidiendo este hecho… Ni ese otro ser que acaparaba su mente. Lo invoco con el pensamiento sin importarle el íntimo contexto que compartía con ese agente. Resolvió ya no pensar más, mucho menos en el protagonista de cierta imagen recurrente que la invadía de culpa. Él no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, la tomó de la cintura, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y concentró sus más anhelantes besos en el cuello de la joven, al mismo tiempo que ella decidió romper su testadura pasividad, se enredó más en ese abrazo, la repentina suplica fue atendida y era una invitación que no rechazaría.

Mientras los cuerpos se fundían y ella recorría el torso ya desnudo de su acompañante, la asalto nuevamente un pensamiento esta vez llegó cual rayo intempestivo y fulminante haciéndola detenerse en seco.

Él notó el cambio de ella… se detuvo…la miró absorto.

—Es gracioso… Así fue como empezó todo ¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Acaso dijo eso en voz alta? La imponencia de ese cuerpo varonil se estremeció internamente, no avizoraba el significado de esa inquietante acotación… Mientras ella Vanessa, dibujó una mueca en su rostro aún pálido y con el cerrar de sus ojos todo empezó.

Continuará...


	2. 1

**Danville, 4 meses atrás.**

La noche. Tu corazón. Sus latidos. La distancia entre mis susurrantes labios y tu sudoroso pecho se va haciendo más larga ¿Cuánto duro? Tal vez hayan sido unos cuantos minutos pero para mí fue una eternidad. Como estos últimos años.

La misma rutina. El necesario abrazo. Las inaudibles palabras. En este momento cualquier razón tuya sobra. Un acogedor beso y das todo por concluido. Tratas magistralmente de peinar mis alborotados cabellos buscando la posición exacta para hacer contacto visual… Ya cuando no hay más nada que hacer. Ese "Te amo" no pudo sonar más superficial.

"Lo último que quisiera hacer es dañarte, nunca me lo perdonaría".

No me hagas reír.

"Es por tu bien…Por el nuestro"

¿Pero cuando te volviste un mártir? Crees que eres el único que está sacrificando TODO por nuestra relación… Nadie me dice como tengo que vivir y menos como…

De repente me abrazas y no tengo el valor de articular palabras para refutar tus motivos. Hay algo en tus ojos, en esa mirada que te delata.

Tu voz suplicante se hace lejana y parece rozar mi mente con su desvaneciente eco, mientras sigues pronunciando imperceptibles palabras. Por fin decides deshacer el abrigo que me das, evidencias tu desnudez, me das la espalda y dejas sola… otra vez.

Una sensación conocida. El escalofrío recurrente. El despiadado golpe de la gélida incertidumbre. Soy invadida por la sombra de la frustración que inunda súbitamente mi ser, recorriendo cada fibra, extendiéndose, nublando mi voluntad, mellando mi orgullo. Desvalida y con el mundo a cuestas, viendo como mi último bastión se termina por colapsar. ¿Es que no puedes imaginar cómo me siento? ¿No se dibujan si quiera en aquella mente tuya, en la que solo existen delirios de heroicidad, mis emociones? Sí es el miedo de perderte quien hace que los incomodos reproches maticen la situación… ¿Perderte? Ahora esa frase resulta irónica. ¿Contra quién exactamente estoy librando la batalla? Si lo supiera por lo menos sabría cómo defenderme, como atacar… Las posibles opciones me llevan a la respuesta más obvia, y yo simplemente no la quiero aceptar, resulta ser más que conocido. Sé que aún me queda algo de dignidad. Pero mis ojos de repente toman la delantera, se van preparando, van colmándose y apretó los dientes, estrujo las sanabas que cubren mi desnudo cuerpo ¿Y desde cuando soy esclava de mis emociones, mis fantasmas y demonios? ¿Cuándo perdí la capacidad de mantener TODO bajo control en mi vida? ¡Maldición! ¿Estoy hablando sola?

Un obligado suspiro. Esta vez fue voluntario. Trato de mantener la cordura. Acosada por la derrota que emerge de entre los escombros. ¿Por qué demonios debe ser tan difícil? Supongo que tenerte en soledad es un hábito adquirido por mi cuenta mas tu repentina falta de sinceridad me turbó por completo, no eres así, lo sé. ¿Quién colgó la llamada por teléfono? Fui yo ¿Quién decidió dar un paso al costado, abandonar lo que construimos juntos? Fuiste tú. Ciertamente es fácil para ti pronunciar ese hueco discurso, eres totalmente inconsecuente. Propones tiempo para sanar. Ingenuo. Fue tan tentador abofetearte en ese momento. No fui capaz. Esto que aprisiona mi corazón es más fuerte, me ata a ti. Eres mi locura. Conoces perfectamente que nos une. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú, verte partir sin vacilar, dar vuelta a la página, soy francamente incapaz. En mi buró aquel reloj sigue marcando las 2:55 a modo de burla. Apenas han pasado unos minutos y no te puedo dejar de extrañar. El insomnio no ha sido mi mejor aliado y menos aún el techo blanco de la habitación que compartimos, tú y yo, mi espía con dotes acrobáticos. Parece una broma de mal gusto, pero eso fue lo que hizo que mi atención se fijara en ti, en ese inolvidable primer encuentro.

Tan solo 16 años. Un verano inusualmente largo. Un inusitado nuevo interés. Aquella mañana abrigué platónicamente la necesidad de volver a cruzar miradas contigo. Sí, fue un inexorable y mutuo deseo… Allá en el penthouse de mi perturbado padre. Ese día de alguna manera el universo conspiró a mi favor, el mismo en que el estúpido de Jhonny se atrevió a ponerme en segundo lugar, un desquiciado quiso utilizar a mi padre y un agente novato cayó, literalmente, del cielo ¿Fue una especie de revancha? ¿Una jugada del destino? No lo sé, solo puedo decir que en el momento en que me perdí en tus azules ojos… Todo cambió. Fuiste mi gran sorpresa, mi deseo oculto, el que más placer me dio ocultar. Tu seguridad, la imponencia de tu accionar, describía de cuerpo entero lo que eras, probablemente defendías lo contrario que acostumbraba ver en un potencial candidato. El cuándo te volvería a ver fue la apremiante interrogante. Mi lista de obsesiones no es tan grande y en definitiva un chico como tú tenía un lugar aparcado irrevocablemente. Suspiro, esos días no volverán… ya no. Acaso somos juguetes del destino si en efecto eso somos, quisiera que lo fuéramos más seguido, nuestra historia apenas tenía comienzo y serías todo un reto.

La impaciencia. Tu ausencia se hace honda. Los juegos mentales. La oscuridad me abriga y se hace cómplice del silencio que reina en estas 4 paredes. La luz de luna se proyecta como sombras que parecen bailar en mi habitación me invitan a perderme en los recuerdos, como ese día. ¿Acto de predestinación? Creo que es posible. ¿La meta? Pasar un buen rato en el lugar que recientemente se había convertido en mi mejor refugio: Café Noir. Logré mucho más que eso. La mañana empezó con el alturado sermón de mi madre: NO TATUAJES, VISITA ATU PADRE, LLAMA SI DEMORAS… Mi relación con ella no se basó siempre en las prohibiciones y guías de conducta, muy por el contrario, un ambiente asertivo pero con reglas claras fue su premisa para criar a su única hija. Aunque ella y yo sabíamos que papá, con sus incontables manías, nunca dejó de estar allí, conmigo en cada paso y hecho importante de mi vida… en ocasiones a regañadientes, pero estuvo. De algún modo reconozco que heredé algunas actitudes de él, entonces parecía insensato que lo reconozca, ahora lo simplemente las acepto. Estaba obligada de cierta forma a acompañarlo es su autoimpuesta soledad… después de todo mi última visita no resulto tan mala… hasta la disfruté gratamente, gracias acierto muchacho, que se marchó sin más explicación luego de salvar la situación. Con aquellos pensamientos, resolví ingresar al popular local, empujé decididamente la puerta, dejé atrás el eco de la campanilla que con la ínfima vibración me dio la bienvenida a esa atmosfera sofisticada y acogedora, sello característico de ese lugar. Dirigí la mirada en busca de la caja, la fila no era tan grande, a lo sumo 5 personas, no me interesó saber el número exacto. El tiempo corría y el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes parejas contando lo que parecían interesantes historias, muy a mi pesar y sin querer me imaginé como sería la vida sin Johnny. El asunto con él ya no tenía remedio, su intransigencia y apatía enmascarada me habían terminado por hartar. La sintonía en que trascurrían nuestros corazones en esos días de verano se fue difuminando… al final solo una reverenda estupidez de su parte me liberaría de lo que para mí eran cadenas. La campanilla pareció sonar otra vez anunciando un potencial cliente, en definitiva se lugar era el más popular. El jovencito de la caja era más hábil de lo que parecía… Para mí juzgar era lo más fácil del mundo. ¿El universo conspiraría a mi favor? Supe que sí cuando un rostro conocido pareció pintarse en frente mío. La atención disimulada que me caracteriza se dirigió a ti, una visión que resulto ser verdadera, nuevamente era presa de tu mirada, la cual parecía atravesar mi alma, al cabo de unos segundos tus ojos seguían fijos en mí. Las presentaciones se dieron: Sabias mi nombre, yo el tuyo y lo que representabas. Muy a mi pesar las líneas estaban firmemente trazadas, dispuestas de tal forma que hacían inconcebible lo que ahora sucedía. Reparé en aquello casi por obligación. Ni me inmute al ver como mi turno llegaba, pero una voz masculina emulando mi accionar abrió dicha posibilidad. Dispuse sencillamente intentarlo, darnos una chance, no permitir que irrelevantes prejuicios interfirieran. Empezabas tempranamente por entrar a mi juego o tal vez yo me empezaba a sumergirme en el tuyo. Lo que siguió fue confuso y creo que fue eso lo que más me fascino de nuestros encuentros. Una pregunta llevo a su rápida respuesta, una sonrisa cómplice, una acotación, el "involuntario" intercambio de miradas era idílico y a la vez real, ¿Era una cita? ¡Era una cita! Hablábamos de manera tan cómplice, estaba sucediendo, estaba funcionando y lo mejor de todo: mi padre no estaba allí para arruinarlo. Reparé por segunda vez en mi situación… no me importo siquiera reflexionarlo, quería vivir el momento y así lo hice, gracias después de todo a Perry el ornitorrinco, némesis de papá y mi aliado a la fuerza.

¿Valiente? Lo eras. ¿Tonto? Probamente, depende el sentido que le des a ese calificativo. Concebir el intercambio de palabras con quien se suponía, por extensión, su "enemiga", no solo eso, con una total desconocida significaba ineludiblemente rasgar la perdición… La hija de un insano científico departía alegremente con el heredero de la organización que perseguía a su padre. Era claro que no te importaba y yo esperaba esa oportunidad, la cual no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Todo fluía naturalmente entre nosotros… Sorprendentemente ni me limitó la posibilidad de que me usaras como medio para llegar a mi padre y poco te importó estar en relativo peligro y a merced de un lo-que-sea-inador. La empatía nos asaltó, comprendíamos perfectamente las mutuas relaciones que teníamos con nuestros progenitores. Aparentemente lo que nos "separaba" era lo que nos "unía" ahora mismo. ¡Eso era! Me comprendías, te diste el tiempo de escucharme… Hasta que te osaste arruinarlo, pronunciaste palabras que resultaron ser un acto de soberana estupidez… no fue el hecho de que mi padre se escabullera como tema en la conversación, fue el innato acto reflejo de defender mi postura frente a tu petulante organización… No permitiría eso. Era absolutamente necesario que conocieras ese lado tan mío… No pondrías en tela de juicio la relación padre-hija de esta chica, irrefutablemente NO. Demarqué mi posición y dí por sentado que ese tópico quedaba claro… Sí estabas dispuesto a aceptarlo no dudaría en darte otra oportunidad, te limitaste a plantear la interrogante que en lo más profundo de mi ser esperaba… Mi respuesta vino con una tarjeta y un contundente: Llámame.

La nostalgia. La locura de esos días. El borde del abismo. Lo adictivo que se hacia la clandestinidad, lo fugaz de nuestros encuentros… Nunca eran suficientes la horas para terminar de conocerte, me atreví, jugué todo por ti… lo sabes muy bien… Tus metas, aunque ilusorias para mí, existían y ponías TODO tu ser en ellas: convertirte en un digno sucesor de tu padre… De algún modo te admiré. Era claro que no pensé en las implicancias de ello ni en la importante pieza que te convertías en mi vida. Mientras los días pasaban ibas llenando mi soledad, me ibas atrapando con tu forma de ser aunque ideológicamente distantes, sin tomar en cuenta esos detalles, caí en la conclusión de que te amaba… Lo sé, ciertamente NUNCA había amado a nadie así, gracias a ti descubrí eso. Las reglas de juego estaban claras para los dos… Al terminar ese verano, nos dimos el placer de explorar la libertad y ya nada importaba. Éramos sólo tú y yo, no existían nuestros padres ni nadie más. ¿Tendríamos el valor para defender lo nuestro?

Hondo Silencio. Ruedo en lo profundo. Eres tú quien invade mi mente. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una lagrima? Sí, así es… una rebelde lágrima que va muriendo en mi mejilla. Vaya ni en el más crítico momento me atreví a regalarte una. La confrontación no necesitaba lágrimas, solo convincentes razones que escapaban a la comprensión de dos testarudos hombres que tenían más en común de lo que se imaginaban. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ellos sabían muy bien que no nos separarían y nosotros no retrocederíamos. Sólo le quedaba al buen señor Monograma aceptarme en su familia, su expresión no tuvo precio. Otra lágrima escapa de mi pupila con premura. Ni cuando rogué a mi padre para que no inventará uno de sus extraños aparatos que te mandará a otra dimensión o exterminará de la faz de la tierra, ni las incontables veces que me reprocho nuestra ya innegable relación, menos aun cuando, después de unos años y con algo de revanchismo, me dí el lujo de decirle que iría a vivir contigo, a sabiendas que probablemente le diera un paro cardiaco, muerte súbita o algo por el estilo… Sé que le demostré al mundo que no eras el capricho de turno, que eso que nos unía trascendió las incontables horas que se perdían en los días de AQUEL ardiente verano.

El estático pasado. El irremediable presente. El nublado futuro. Aunque no me creas no busco enumerar culpas y errores. Señalar a un culpable. Ya para que. ¿Cuándo fue que se perdieron los colores? Asumo que fue cuando me interpuse entre tus añorados objetivos. Resulta que salgo sobrando y mi nombre no aparece en la ecuación. Tu presencia se fue tornando intermitente. No llegué al extremo obsesivo de usar un GPS pero te hice saber lo necesario que era para mí, saber de ti, saber que habría un mañana contigo. No replicaste ni usaste un chantaje y yo sabía mi posición, acepté todo porque te quería, debía aceptarte como eras porque después de todo tú me aceptaste como era. Me sigo preguntando que de diferente hay ahora, tus viajes se hacen más prolongados y probablemente esta sólo sea una de las tantas misiones a las que estas acostumbrado. Mi intuición me dice que no eres del todo sincero. Yo sí he sido honesta, cuando con todo mi pesar te confesé el desliz que tuve con un compañero de universidad, aquel guitarrista de la banda de 6to ciclo. Fui honesta al pedirte una "última" noche. Acabo de comprobar, sin mucho esfuerzo, que mi fortaleza se va contigo. Escondo mis mejillas humedecidas, he caído en la inclemencia de las dudas pero permitirte verme así, JAMÁS. Me levanto instintivamente, busco cubrir mi desnudez con lo primero que encuentro. Cojo maliciosamente tu móvil y trato de buscar algún indicio.

Ese familiar sonido. Tus pasos resuenan. Te vas acercando. Mi cordura flaquea, aparento jugar con aquel recuerdo búlgaro que tú mismo me regalaste y que ahora permanece inerte en mi buró. Doy la vuelta, ya estás preparado para tu próxima misión, luces tan bien… No puedo evitar acercarme, rozo tu mejilla, busco tu oído y con sigilosa voz seductora te susurro un "hasta luego".

Continuará...

* * *

_Sí lees esto es que terminaste la lectura de mi actual excentricidad, te doy mis sinceras gracias… Este fic nace como forma de catarsis personal y ver que de alguna forma se cristaliza esto… es realmente gratificante… Bueno el contexto ACTUAL que propone la serie y en el que se encuentran Monty y Vanessa me gusta (risa maliciosa) pero creo que vale poner en claro que soy del equipo Ferbnessa jejeje. La idea nace de mis noches de insomnio y bueno el concepto original no dista tanto de lo que se puede leer ahora… Sip dividí el capítulo #1 original en una intro (prólogo) y esta entrega que lees (quise participar como narradora ^^, gomen no aguante las ganas, tal vez vuelva acolarme de vez en cuando, a ver cómo le hago) Estoy segura que habrá sorpresas y bueno no quería quedarme en la intención y fui a la acción, de eso estoy orgullosa… Me prometo ir mejorando de hecho hay mucho que mejorar pero el primer paso ya está dado… anyway, hasta la próxima lectura…_


End file.
